What Did I Get Myself Into
by GGGirlADDICTSiSters
Summary: Spoiler...This is what I want to happen after the 4th book  Cammie,Bex,Macey,Zach,Jonas,Grant,and Liz are working together to escape from the Circle members chasing them and on their way meet different people to join them so they can destroy the Circle.
1. What did Zach Get Us Into

What Did Zach Get Us Into

**Cammie's POV**

"HHHHHHH-EEE-LLL-PPP MMM-EEE" I managed to stutter out from a choke hold. Zach walked from behind, towards me with a surprised look on his face. The surprised look turned into something I never really saw on Zach's face before like… like… like …anger and amusement?

Then Bex blurted out "ZACH WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN US INTO?"

**Rewind **

I was sitting in a black SUV looking out the window at the landscape. Remembering the good old days when I WASN'T getting chased by the circle. I heard faint auguring noises coming from the back of the car. It sounded like Bex and Grant yelling at each other over who was the best fighter.

"Couldn't you two grow up already?" I heard Macey yell at them while driving. "I CAN TURN THIS CAR AROUND IF I HAVE TO!"

After going out and getting supplies at a nearby hardware store (I know right who would have known they were so convenient.) We were heading back to the safe house that Zach owned when all of a sudden I saw faint traces of smoke in the sky. SMOKE?

Grant shrieked (I know shrieked) "WHAT'S UP WITH THE SMOKE?" he mustered while pointing at the sky.

I instantly said, "Mace can you speed it up? I think the smokes coming from the safe house. It's the only thing out here"

Macey sped up all right, does 180 mph mean speed up. I THINK SO!

In a matter of seconds I saw the safe house in flames. I also saw Zach dragging Liz and Jonas behind him with a determined expression on his face signaling them to get in the back seat. He then opened the door to the drivers' seat looking at Macey with a 'GET OUT OF THE SEAT NOW!' look. When Macey didn't budge he started pulling her out himself. She was arguing with him as he stuffed her in the back with Liz, Jonas, Bex and Grant (To fend for herself) HAHA.

Zach ran back up to the driver's seat and began driving crazy fast swerving down the road.

"Pardon me, May I ask? WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE WE GOING?" Bex stated in a harsh tone.

Zach didn't answer he just kept his eyes on the road when Grant said confused, "Um…Um…Um Why did the safe house go …um … KABOOOOOM!"

Liz began, "Well …When we found out the circle was coming after us, Jonas and I started making a chemical called C.O.C.G.B.B. It was supposed to gas them but um…by accident we might have blown up the place." Liz said the last part very quietly.

Which didn't help since Bex screamed "YOU BLEW UP THE PLACE…ON ACCIDENT!"

"Well yeah but the circle was in the house so it did kill a few of them" Jonas said trying to defend himself and Liz.

"Well okay" Bex said "But Zach you still didn't answer my question. Where are we going?"

"Were going to go to a place where the circle won't find us." Zach said very mysteriously.

"And that place would be?" I asked.

"Cammie, let me just show you" Zach said Which didn't answer our question at all but I knew we would never get it out of him so the car remained completely silent for the next 4 hours and 23 minutes except for the occasional 'Are we there yet?' from Grant.

The car stayed quiet until Macey piped up and said "ARE WE THERE YET? IT FEELS LIKE WERE TRAVELING IN SQUARES."

"Squares?" Zach replied.

"YEAH you know the SHAPE!" Macey snapped.

"Okay…whatever and yes we are there." Zach said

Then we heard a girlish scream that said 'Yey!'…later I found out it was Grant.

We pulled up to what looked like a forest with trees sprawling in every direction. The place seemed really eerie and totally creepy. It was dark so it looked more creepier.

"NOW THE GIRLS GO IN. THEN THE GUYS AND I WILL GO IN LAST" Zach said signaling to what looked like to be a cave.

"Okay so we just go in?" Liz said, obviously nervous.

Zach said "Yes" While I comforted her by saying "Liz, I'll go in first and Bex will follow."

As we walked in I heard a muffled noise that made me want to turn back around. But Bex was right behind me and I knew she wouldn't let me go back. The next thing I knew I heard screaming then someone came down from nowhere (which I guess means up) and grabbed me by the neck.

**-Present Time -**

"HHHHHHH-EEE-LLL-PPP MMM-EEE" I managed to stutter out from a choke hold. Zach walked from behind, towards me with a surprised look on his face. The surprised look turned into something I never really saw on Zach's face before like… like… like …anger and amusement?

Then Bex blurted out "ZACH WHAT HAVE YOU GOTTEN US INTO?"

"ALEXIS LET GO!" I heard Zach yell. Then the grip on my neck loosened but not entirely.

Then a girl's voice replied "ZACH?" "What are you doing here you know I don't like uninvited visitors." But I guess you just forgot right?" Her tone seemed threatening…. "I ASSUME you WANT something!

"Well we need your help. We need to stay at your place for a while." Zach stated

"Did I say you could stay at my place? Unless I have amnesia, I didn't. I am already in enough danger as it is and don't need any more coming my way!" She said angrily

Zach admitted, "I know you are in some danger but this is the last place I know that is safe and I know you can handle it unless YOU can't?" Zach finished with an eyebrow raised.

"Well OF COURSE I CAN HANDLE IT! But I can't put my friends in jeopardy because YOU and your 'friends' need to stay." She said trying to defend herself.

"Come on….you'd rather put your dear old BROTHER in jeopardy?"

Wait back up….BROTHER? Does that mean the girl who STILL has her hands around my neck is HIS SISTER? I AM SO CONFUSED?

"Wait you have a sister?" asked Grant he must of not have known like me.

"NO DER…GRANT …NO I AM A MAGICAL LITTLE ICE FAIRY!... PSH" said Alexis (I'm guessing).

"WAIT how do you know me?" Grant asked…wait how does she know him?

"I KNOW ALL OF YOU! NOW THAT I SEE YOU UP CLOSE." She replied amazed we didn't know already.

"I thought they taught you guys better. You guys put shame to the name Gallagher and Blackthorne I'm surprised you can even call yourselves spies!" Alexis revolted.

"OH NO YOU DON'T" said Bex going up to Alexis who just released me. Bex tried to throw a punch (keyword: TRIED) but Alexis caught it, threw Bex away from her then kicked her in the stomach and jumped on her. Before I knew it our best Gallagher Academy fighter was pinned on the ground by what it looks like a 14 year old.

Zach immediately responded by yelling "ALEX GET OFF HER NOW!"

Alex with a bit of resistance released Bex and helped her up. Bex stood there looking like she just died. While Alex stood there like what she just did didn't matter at all. Alex then said "Please just leave" she turned to walk away but stopped short when Zach said "PLEASE I need help it's about mom."

Alex turned her head slowly and screamed with rage in her eyes "DON'T CALL HER THAT! I DON'T WANT TO BE ASSOCIATED OR EVEN BE IN THE SAME SENTENCE WITH THAT MONSTER!" Zach looked shocked that she could scream that loud cause let me tell you it was LOUD.

Zach calmed her down and said "Sorry…..I just really need you help and don't know where to go."

"Fine" I heard Alexis reply. Then I saw a huge flash of light then a wall in the cave began to rise. Behind the wall I saw a lot of weapons and when I mean a lot I mean A LOT!

Alex went on to say, "But being here is under my terms and you will have to STICK to my terms. Got it? … But also, why are you here anyway?"

Zach replied, "We are being chased by the circle. Do you know what the circle is?"

Alex looked at Zach like he just called her stupid and she replied, "NO DER…. OF COURSE I DO I don't live in a cave! Wait let me REFRASE that, I don't live in a box!

Zach said confused, "How? I haven't actually seen you in 3 years and how do you know about them?"

"Well" she replied, "I am a Goode! But I am also one of the circle members!"

"WAIT Did she say what I think she just said…She is one of the CIRCLE MEMBERs!

...WHAT DID ZACH GET US INTO!

* * *

**DID YOU LIKE IT? HMM? SHOULD I WRITE MORE?**


	2. Wait, Let Me Rephrase

Wait, Let Me Rephrase

**Cammie's POV**

"Wait … let me REFRASE that, I WAS a circle member!" She said, as though she had only made a SMALL mistake.

She went on "I was trained by the circle for 2 years after I went to a school called Patten. Patten was an institute that trained people like me to become spies. This institute was not really like Gallagher and Blackthorne it was more of a place where kids learned about rogue agents. When Zach was at public school and I was at Patten, Zach left to go to Blackthorne, and as he did I was captured by the circle. I was trained to be Cassandra's perfect little girl (Zach's and Alexis mom to those who didn't know) and I was supposed to be her right hand man well in my case right hand women. They taught me how to fight, shoot, different kinds of weapons, but that all changed a year ago. They told me to keep an eye on Zach and persuade him to join the circle using ALL MEANS necessary. When I denied there request, let's just say they weren't the HAPPIST PEOPLE ALIVE. I wanted to find Zach and warn him so…I tailed him. That's how I know all of you. After a few weeks of trailing him, I realized it was better for Zach not to know then to know since he was having such a good life. I thought he would get protective of me knowing I was in danger and I knew I couldn't convince him otherwise. So….. I decided to go on my own, fight with my own group and conquer the circle with the best spies"

Then someone cut her off. "That's why I'm here." said an unfamiliar voice. Three figures stepped out of the shadows; the unfamiliar voice had dark brown hair, blue piercing eyes and a black hoody on and you couldn't really tell if that was truly her or a disguise. Then I heard Zach speak up.

"Sky?" he said obviously not covering up the confusion in his voice.

"That's right Goode" she said in a sing song tune. She and him obviously knew each other … just if you're asking how? Let me tell you I just don't know.

"You know you can't get rid of me that easy! You know I always end up recovering! … And it looks like your sis didn't exactly explain who everyone in her group was?" Said Sky?

As she said that, the two figures came out from behind her. One was a girl with long blond hair, a smile on her round face and brown eyes. The other was a boy with dark brown hair that went out to the side, long muscular legs and big green eyes. As they were standing there … surprisingly Grant said, "Kate and Mike you're working with Sky again?"

My head was just SPINNING with all these questions! Just before I was about to ask what was going on, Sky interrupted by saying, "Why do you have a problem with that? You know that was only ONE mistake and it wasn't even a mistake … I don't think?

Grant then said, "First of all what? ... And yes it was a BIG mistake."

At those comments Bex could not handle but yelling, "OKAY WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON?"

Grant then explained "Oh well when we were younger… us five were a group, posy, gang whatever you want to call it and well we weren't exactly that friendly.

Alex then said bluntly, "They were all assassins OKAY! A group of assassins that killed people!" **They not only killed people but** … Grant cut off "Wait how do YOU know that?"

"Well first of all spy! (Now I can definitely tell that their brother and sister) And secondly how would I NOT know that, I know Zach, Sky, Katelyn and Michael!" She said mockingly.

"Okay let's get back to the point" Bex said "**What else did they do that wasn't killing**" She looked at Alex.

Alex then said "Well they tortured them."

My eyes got bigger and I looked at Zach who was standing there beside me as he said. "We were a part of a secret organization called the Millennium. Millennium was an organization that worked for the government and we were supposed to find the people the organization was looking for, get the information we needed from them and then kill them. But SKY made a HUGE mistake that makes her untrustworthy and well ... It was a very hot day and we were on a very important mission. We were following our mark one day and well… this is what happened:

**Rewind**

**Zach's POV**

I am so confused! Where is he going" Grant said feeling scared…. We kept on following him and he began to go into the Millennium building.

"Why is he going into the Millennium building?" I asked puzzled.

He looked at me with this confused look and said, "I have NO idea!" However, we kept on following him throughout the building and then he walked into a room. As we walked into the room, Mike and Kate were there!

I looked at and said worriedly, "I am really REALLY CONFUSED!" Then while being there, all of a sudden, Kelsey, our group's Millennium leader, on our coms said, "Kill all of them!"

Grant and I simultaneously hesitated and began thinking of our options. Grant and his uncontrollable mouth said, "Kelsey just told us to kill you both!"….. And he said that right in front of the enemy?

In an instant Sky came through the window! And we became extremely shocked. What was even more shocking was that Sky had a gun in her hands like she was going to kill ALL of them. She then said, "If YOU won't I will!"

Mike looked at her and said, "What are you doing?

Sky breathing uncontrollably said , "YOU don't know what your doing, step away and YOU won't get hurt!"

Mike in shock exclaimed, " What are you talking about just put the gun down!

Sky in complete amazement suggested, "Why don't YOU stop asking questions and move out of the way ... YOU don't understand what's going on!"

Mike becoming anxious replied, "No YOUR the one who doesn't understand!

Sky looking extremely frustrated said, "FINE!" In the next instance, Sky raised her gun at them and she looked pissed.

Mike yelled back, "Your not going to kill your own brother and the people you love just because you were told to."

But in that moment, Sky's finger was slowly going down about to pull the trigger. And I couldn't just stand there and do nothing so got out my gun and shot her instead….. in order to stop her.

**Present**

"It happened so fast that I didn't know what exactly happened. That day, Mike ran to his sister, Sky and called ambulance. After the ambulance came and picked Sky up, Kelsey was in hand cuffs. Grant and I looked at out mark named Steve who told us that Kelsey had lied to us and gone rouge from Millennium. When we saw Mike and Kate with him in the building, he was about to tell them about it. Kelsey not knowing that Steve was going to tell Mike and Kate about her that day, gave us the mission to kill Steve. Which is the reason she told us to kill each Mike, Kate and Steve because they each knew too much!"

Grant entering in said, "That day Kelsey had escaped from her cuffs and disappeared. After what happened with Sky, we decided to split up to keep safe because Kelsey knew all of our secrets...That was the day we went our separate ways not to contact each other again until it was safe. But obviously I went to Blackthorne and Zach went too. So we just decided to forget the past, become like best bros again and never mention it again. ... But now that just flew out the window!"

..."BUT Um..." Zach said, "Ever since that day I still don't understand what happened exactly with Sky and most importantly...Why are you guys back together with her again?"

Before any of them could answer Sky looked at Zach and said, "Well first of all we have history and they are not going to give me up because of one mistake! "And secondly that wasn't the whole story!"

Grant then said, "Well then WHAT is the WHOLE story?"

I was COMPLETELY INTRIGUED as Sky started, "Well actually when I came through the window...

BOOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM! WHAT WAS THAT?" I screamed over the sirens.

Alex yelled in an EXTREMELY loud voice "Oh … that it's probably nothing"…... "WAIT, LET ME REPHRASE THAT… IT'S PROBABLY SOMETHING HORRIBLE LIKE WE ARE BEING BOMBED … AGAIN!"

Yelling back I said …"WAIT WHAT! ... QUIT REPHRASING THINGS!"


	3. Surprise

**Surprise**

**Cammie's POV**

Grant then said, "Well then WHAT is the WHOLE story?"

I was COMPLETELY INTRIGUED and Sky started, "Well actually when I came through the window...

BOOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOOOM! WHAT WAS THAT?" I screamed over the sirens.

Alex then yelled, "Oh … that is probably nothing"… "WAIT LET ME REFRASE THAT… IT'S PROBABLY SOMETHING HORRIBLE LIKE WE ARE BEING BOMBED … AGAIN!"

I yelled back …"WAIT WHAT! ... QUIT REFRASING THINGS!"

"We HAVE to get out of here!… Barcode get the computer, Black jack find the kit, Mist and I we'll grab the weapons… okay now GO!" Alexis commanded.

"WHO?" Liz said confused.

Mike in reply said, "There code names for each of us … but there's not enough time to explain!" As they were dispersing into different directions, Zach looked at Alex and exclaimed, "Wait! … Alexis what about us what can we do?"

"Well um … um you guys just stand there and look pretty…but in your case just stand there!" Alex said with her eyes rolling.

Zach looked back and rolled his eyes. He then said into my ear, "Well she was right about you standing there looking pretty, Gallagher girl." He then began walking away from me with a gleam in his eye and began signaling for all of us to come together into a circle.

He then began talking, "Now everything is a little confusing for all of us right now but you have to trust me that even though my sister is a little extreme she can help us. And right now we need to just stand here like she said but … stand here doing the things we do best. Now you all know what to do."

When everyone began doing things, Zach pulled me over to the side and said, "Listen, I'm sorry for all the mystery and weird things that are happening. I promise that I will keep you safe! And no matter what happens I will protect you…..and even though Sky is here everything will be fine!"

After listening to what he said I felt comforted. However this Sky person must really scare Zach. No one ever scared, but I know what happened that day between her and Zach. However, he still wouldn't be that freaked out by her.

Then immediately Sky said. "Everyone hold your ground and hold on!"

"What do you mean by that?" I exclaimed.

"You'll see" Alexis said smiling while clicking a button. Then all of a sudden the cave was moving and shaking. A part of the cave's floor began to rise and go into the air. And suddenly some bad guy jumped onto the floor and grabbed me.

"HELP!" I screamed

**Zach's POV**

What's happening to the cave! Did Cammie yell Help? I looked over at her and she was being attacked by some creep!

"Get off of her!" I shouted and went over to the guy mishandling Cammie and punched him in the face! "You messed with the wrong person!" I said pushing him off the cave's floor.

"Thanks Zach!" Cammie said relieved giving me a big hug.

"Are you all right!" I asked her holding her tight.

"Yeah!" Cammie said loosening her grip and pushing me away. "I'm okay, I can handle myself." She finished sticking her head up while the cave's ceiling began to separate and the floor rose to the top where we could all see the sky up ahead.

"Put these on!" Mike said throwing to us harnesses.

"Why do we need to put these on?" Liz said with her eyes wide open.

"There is no time to answer your questions!" Katie said putting hers on….. While putting hers on, I could see that she even had a special pocket for her computer….. She always loved that computer.

Then out of the blue, a helicopter showed up and began flying over the platform. We were all shocked …. and even more shocked when Alex was inside it since she was located where we were a second ago!

"How did she get up there?" I yelled extremely surprised.

"I don't know!" Macey said incredibly stunned! I mean, I knew my sister was well trained… but that was incredibly fast!

"Are you guys coming or not!" Alex said throwing down ropes.

"What do we do with these?" Jonas said with his eyes swirling about everything that was happening.

"Connect them to your harness!" Sky said like it was soooo obvious!

"Well, some people don't live as crazy like you!" I said defending Jonas. Because every time Sky spoke, even when she was trying to help, I would get this evil feeling inside like she was hiding something.

"Are you guys going to put them on or not?" Sky said tying her rope to her harness and totally ignoring me.

So I continued to ignore her and walked over to Cammie and said, "Um…You can't really put that on!"

"Yeah I can!" she said seeming defensive

"No, I mean literally…you can not put that on!" I said showing her that her harness was ripped so the rope wouldn't tie on!

"Oh" she said blushing and taking it off and walking over to Mike.

"I need another one, mine is broken!" she said demanding it.

"Um….we don't have another one!" he said looking around.

"Come on! I am going to go now!" my sis said as the helicopter began to fly up and Cammie was the only one who wasn't on a rope.

"Cam, Grab my hand!" Mike said trying to help her and being all "manly" …HaHa like he was really "manly"

"Hey, Cammie maybe it would be easier to grab my hand!" I said really being MANLY and coming to her rescue. She was about to grab my hand but then she totally ignored me and grabbed Mike's hand!

And then he held her tight as the helicopter flew off. UGH why did she ignore me…Like Mike is nice but not like I am…and Mike is cute but not HOT like I am too…..Why would she pick him?... I bet she felt bad that I had like saved her too many times today and wanted Mike to at least feel some satisfaction.

"Cam, Are you okay." Mike said "caring"

"Yeah, she's fine!" I said and then continued, "She can handle herself!"

"Yeah, Zach is right. But sometimes it's nice to have someone who cares for you!" Cammie said while smiling up at him.

I then began mimicking her underneath my breath, "Sometimes it's nice to have someone who cares for you!" HaHa like she really means that….she just wants to show Mike that even though he isn't manly at all, that he should feel good about himself once.

"Just hold on! I won't let you fall off!" Mike said close to Cammie and holding her tighter.

"Thanks" Cammie said blushing…she never blushes unless** I** am talking to her.

"Sooooooooo…..Macey are you alright?" I said.

"Yeah I'm fine, doofus! Just because you are jealous of Mike right now doesn't mean that you have to pretend like you care about me!" Macey said whispering …so Cammie couldn't hear her.

"WHAT! I am not jealous!" I exclaimed.

"Ohhhhhhh, so you defend yourself by saying you' re **not **jealous!….And by not saying that you **do **care about you me!" Macey exclaimed

And then Liz and Bex piped in... "Zach, that sooooooooooooooo means that you ARE jealous!"

"YEP!" Macey said agreeing with them..

"WHAT! I just said I am not jealous because I'm not! And not because I don't care about you!"

"Okay, whatever… you're not ever going to convince me that you're not jealous…. so you might as well just stop trying to "save" yourself. Macey finished turning to Bex and Liz laughing.

"UGHHHHHHHH!" I scowled with a smug face. What are they even talking about? I NEVER get jealous! … They are just jealous that Mike is talking to Cammie and **not** them!

Then I looked over at Cammie and Mike was looking at her while saying "Are you alright and feel comfortable?"

"Yeah, I'm perfect!" Cammie replied. …..WHAT did she say she was PERFECT….NOOOOOOOO she wouldn't say that unless she was with me!

"Good" Mike said smiling….Like why would he care….he only knew her for only like 5 minutes!

"Ugh!" I said underneath my breath.

"What did you say Zach?" Mike said like he cared and didn't know.

"Nothing, Just this harness is too tight against my muscles!"

"Hahahahahhahahahahahahahahaha" Sky laughed on her rope behind me.

"What are you laughing about?" I said trying to save the moment in front of Cammie!

"Well, **YOU**… having muscles… HaHaHAHaHaHaHa!" Sky said angering me.

**Cam's POV**

"Oh, and you would know!" Zach said becoming furious.

"YeAh I would know…REMEMBER!" Sky said. WHAT!... Hahahahaha …like she **would** know!

"Don't bring that up!" Zach said yelling at her. …WHAT! WHAT! WHAT!**!**

"Bring what up?" I said extremely intrigued in a BAD way!

"Well…."Sky tried to speak but then Zach interrupted her by saying, "NOTHING!"

"Oh, Zach why so defensive about this…You used to brag about it before!" Sky said making Zach flinch.

"What is she talking about, Zach?" I said looking at him now…. And he was sweating… At the same time I was feeling extremely shocked at what she said.

"Oh, really nothing, we just used to date!" Sky said and then continued, " Yeah, and Zach when I first began dating him, showed me his "muscles" like all the time, and showed me off like I was his prized position…. until he ended up shooting me!" She finished giving him the evil eye.

"YOU fooled me and used me like your puppet!" Zach said seeming like he had some left over feelings for this Sky, ughhhhhh, person.

"I wasn't even going to shoot them! ….I thought, being your girlfriend, would help you see that I would never do something like that!"

"But YOU had the gun pointed at them while pulling the trigger!" Zach finished.

"I was only going to kill Steve, our mark! Not them! And I had no idea that Kelsey was bad!" Sky said defending herself. "Well, at least, I think that is exactly what happened!" she finished.

"YOU only THINK!" Zach said.

"Well, I had a coma and after that I am a little fuzzy about the details!" Sky said with her head spinning like she was having a hard time remembering.

"Are you okay?" Zach said as his tone changed and sounded like he was actually concerned…. "Yeah, I am" Sky said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about that then? I always thought you were a bad person!" Zach exclaimed.

"Well, after you didn't trust me and SHOT me, even though Kelsey was the bad one, it never would have worked between us!" Sky said.

"How do you know?" Zach said!... I mean it wouldn't have worked, obviously …..but he was saying it like it might have!

"Listen, Zach I just wanted to be friends, tell you and then forget about the whole experience! But your sister told me not to even bother going and talking to you!" Sky explained.

"Oh!…...wait ….How did you even meet my sister? and How did you even join her group ?" Zach said.

"Oh, well that is a LONG story that I am not going to explain in the air. And we are almost there anyway!" she said pointing at this other cave.

"What, is up with you people living in caves!" Bex explained like they were nuts….which I knew was true for this "Sky", supposedly Zach's old girlfriend, person …..who Zach would never consider dating now!

"Is this our old place?" Zach said smiling at Sky…. YEAHHHHH I said SMILLING at Sky!

"Yeah, it is!" she said smiling back like they were friends again…Like they would ever be friends or a couple again!... And I definitely do **not **trust her!

Mike then explained to me, "This is where we all lived while we worked for Millennium…..Inside it is just like an awesome crib!...And no one would ever find us not even Millennium, the government group we worked for, would know where this is!...It is that TOP secret!"

"AWESOME!" Bex said totally loving the place!

"Yeah this place has LOTS of memories!" Grant said smiling at her! Then to my surprise Bex slapped Grant and said, "Why didn't you ever tell me about this!"

"Oh come on….now you know!" Grant said trying to get her to smile.

"Well, it would have been nice for you to tell me!" Bex finished as we landed right in front of the cave.

"Let's go in!" Grant said leading the way. As we walked in, it was not like the other cave at all. This cave was AWESOME and had like everything in it! It had double sized kitchens, living rooms, bedrooms, bathrooms, weapon rooms, gyms and best of all closets! Macey, Liz, Bex, and I like ran to the closets with Katie following us. And when inside our mouths shot wide open!

"This is my kind of place!" Macey exclaimed.

"Yeah it is pretty cool right!" Katie said. "This is my closet!"

"This is just AWESOME!" Bex continued.

Then Liz said "What is that smell?" …..we were all surprised that she would say that with all this breathtaking clothes around.

"That is what you say to this AMAZING closet!" Macey shrieked extremely confused.

"Nooooooo, guys stay quiet!" Liz said really freaking us out!

"What is wrong?" I said worried.

"The smell and the warmth in this place illustrates that someone was here before we got here!" she exclaimed.

"Does that mean there was an intruder?" Bex said putting her fists up.

"YES!" Liz said looking extremely scared.

Then all of a sudden the door to the closet shut and a net flew down and trapped us.

"WHAT is happening?" I screamed

"Well, this is a trap set for intruders but instead it has trapped us!" Katie said and then continued, "But you have to press a button and I am the only one who knows where it is!"

Then Katie's face turned pale, her eyes widened and she gulped while saying, "I am the only one who knows where it is **except** for…"

"MISS ME!" A mysterious voice said sounding extremely scary.

"Except for who?" I said swallowing.

"ME!" The voice said walking out as a person from a part of the closet.

"And who is "me"!" Macey said terrified.

Then Kate said with fear in her voice, "Kelsey!"


End file.
